Sampai Kapanpun
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: Hanya fic sederhana tentang perasaan Sasu./ Kau memang bodoh. Selalu memikirkan perasaan cintamu padaku hingga kau tak sanggup membunuhku./ Dan pada akhirnya... Akulah yang merasa paling sakit...  Dan sampai kapanpun, aku tetap mencintaimu.../ RnR?


**Mey lagi iseng-iseng nonton ulang episode OVA, tiba-tiba muncul ide, langsung aja ketik deh. Dan jadinya fic abal ini, haha. Semoga aja ngerti cerita gaje ini, ya.^^**

.

.

_Dan pada akhirnya... Akulah yang merasa paling sakit..._

_Dan sampai kapanpun, aku tetap mencintaimu..._

.

.

**NARUTO **© Masashi Kishimoto

**Sampai Kapanpun **© AsaManis TomatCeri

**WARNING : **Typo bertebaran, cerita gagal, dan segala kekurangan yang ada di fic ini. (?)

.

.

Hijau. Itulah yang aku lihat. Sama seperti matamu yang secerah kristal emerald. Tapi hijau yang ini bukanlah irismu, melainkan chakra dari kekuatan yang ada pada tubuhmu. Kekuatan yang kau miliki. Kekuatan medic-nin. Aku kagum padamu. Dari dulu kau adalah gadis yang tak kenal menyerah. Walau dulu saat kita menjadi genin dalam satu tim, kau sangat menyusahkanku. Kau yang tak bisa apa-apa, setelah 3 tahun tidak bertemu, kau berubah. Bukan hanya fisikmu, tetapi juga keberanianmu.

Hey, kau ingat saat kau ingin membunuhku dengan kunai beracunmu itu? Menikamku dari belakang. Dan pada akhirnya kau tak sanggup, kan? Kau memang bodoh. Selalu memikirkan perasaan cintamu padaku hingga kau tak sanggup membunuhku. Dari awal sudah kubilang 'kan, jika perasaan cinta hanya akan membuat kita menjadi lemah. Seperti lelaki yang terbaring di sana, yang sedang kau sembuhkan dengan chakra medismu. Si kuning bodoh, sama bodohnya denganmu. Karena dia lemah, maka dia tidak bisa mengalahkanku.

"Naruto... Hiks..."

Cih, hentikanlah tangismu itu. Mungkin dia akan mati karena tubuhnya yang sudah parah karena chidori yang kugunakan saat bertarung tadi. Salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau dan guru bermasker itu datang terlambat? Kalian jadi tidak bisa menyaksikan betapa hebatnya aku mengalahkan si rubah itu. Kalian datang di saat dia sudah tidak berdaya, dan aku kini juga tidak berdaya. Tapi kalian tidak menyadari aku yang ada di balik batu ini. Rasanya seperti orang bodoh saja, aku seperti seekor kecoa yang sedang mengintip di balik batu ini. Tapi aku memang sudah tak bisa berdiri karena menggunakan mangengkyou terlalu berlebihan, dan harus melawan kyuubi.

Dan aku bisa melihatnya dari sini. Guru tim 7 itu hanya berusaha meredakan tangismu, tapi kau tetap berusaha mengalirkan chakra pada dia. Sudahlah, hentikan saja! Mungkin dia sudah tidak bernyawa. Kenapa aku harus kesal melihatnya? Pasti karena kau. Kau selalu membuatku ingin pergi dari sini. Kenapa? Karena setelah kepergianku, kau pasti mencintai dia, kan? Kau melupakanku. Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku selalu ingin membunuhmu? Aku ingin kau mati. Agar tak ada lagi yang bisa memilikimu. Karena jika kau tak bisa jadi milikku, lebih baik kau mati. Apa aku egois? Terserah, yang jelas diriku adalah seorang pendendam.

"Naruto, kumohon... Bangun..." isakmu makin menjadi-jadi, "CEPAT SADAR, BODOH! KITA HARUS MENGEJAR SASUKE-KUN! Maka dari itu... Cepat bangun... Hiks..." Kau menundukkan kepalamu, membuat tetsan air matamu berjatuhan ke tubuh lelaki itu. Kau tahu? Itu mengingatkanku saat kita menjadi genin, kau menangis saat mengira diriku mati karena bertarung saat misi pertama kita melawan Haku.

Kenapa kau bilang ingin mengejarku? Kau tidak usah berpura-pura lagi, munafik! Aku tahu sebenarnya yang sekarang kau cinta adalah dia, kan? Kau mengejarku hanya untuk mengikuti arah yang ditempuh si bodoh itu. Kalian tidak akan berhasil membawaku. Aku sudah memilih jalan ini. Jalan yang gelap, tanpa ada seorangpun yang menemaniku. Walau tadinya kau menawarkan dirimu untuk ikut bersamaku, pada akhirnya aku tak mampu membawamu. Apa kau ingat ucapanmu saat itu?

Sial! Tangan lelaki itu mulai bergerak. Tangannya—menyentuh pipimu. Pipimu yang kutahu sehalus sutera. Ya, saat aku membuatmu pingsan di dekat gerbang Konoha, saat aku menghapus sedikit jejak air matamu, aku telah merasakan halusnya pipimu. Tapi kenapa kali ini lelaki itu yang menyentuhmu? Kau terkejut dan langsung melihat wajahnya. Kau tersenyum melihat senyumnya. Kau menangis semakin kencang dan memeluknya, sama persis saat kau memelukku dulu.

"Syukurlah, Naruto... Hiks..." Kau, Naruto, Kakashi. Tersenyum bahagia. Dan aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari sini.

"U-ugh..." rintihku merasakan sakit pada dadaku. Selain sakit melihat pemandangan di depan mataku, dadaku juga sakit karena luka serangan bertarung tadi yang sangat dalam. Sial, darah segar ini terus keluar dari mulutku juga dadaku. Huh, sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan habis. Mati menjadi orang bodoh yang penuh dosa, penuh sesalan.

Kebodohanku telah membunuh kakakku yang tak bersalah, kebodohanku meninggalkan desa karena balas dendam yang tiada artinya. Dan... Kebodohanku—menyia-nyiakan cintamu...

Dadaku semakin terasa panas. Aku makin merasakan seluruh badanku terasa beku. Begitu dingin. Mungkin inilah ajalku... Sekali lagi aku memperhatikan wajahmu yang sedang tersenyum, memeluknya dengan hangat, begitupun sebaliknya. Dan aku bisa mendengar suaramu... Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Sakura-chan, terima kasih... Aku... menyayangimu."

"Aku juga... Hiks... Aku juga sangat menyayangimu..."

Dan ucapan kejam yang sangat menusuk itu juga menjadi pisau yang membuat diriku melemah. Membuatku segera menutup mataku. Sakit. Begitu sakit. Hingga aku bisa melihat malaikat menjemputku. Panas pada dadaku menghilang, rasa dari dingin tubuhku juga sudah tak terasa. Karena kini aku tak perlu merasakan sakitnya menjalani kehidupan ini. Selamat tinggal... Cinta pertama dan terakhirku...

_Dan pada akhirnya... Akulah yang merasa paling sakit..._

_Sakit yang membuatku sadar akan cintamu._

_Ingin aku mengulang waktu dan mengubah masa lalu._

_Untuk mencintaimu dan membalas cintamu..._

.

.

.

'Bregh!'

"Hm...?" Mata jernih itu terbuka karena kaget. Ia yang baru sadar segera ikut bangun dan memandang orang yang disebelahnya—yang tiba-tiba saja terbangun kaget dari tidurnya. "Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

Orang yang ditanya itu menengok. Peluh masih bercucuran di pelipisnya. Bukan menjawab, justru tiba-tiba memeluk wanita itu. Wanita itu langsung kebingungan sendiri, "Kau mimpi buruk?" tanyanya—lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu..." Lagi. Bukan menjawab, pria itu malah berbicara yang membuat heran wanita itu. "Sa-Sasu, kau ini kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti. Sebaiknya cepat mandi dan ke kantor Hokage, Naruto dan Hinata akan menitip bayinya lagi, kan?" Wanita itupun menyarankan pria itu karena ia lihat jendela juga matahari sudah sangat terang.

Pria itu menundukkan kepala dalam bahu wanita itu, "Kau sendiri harus cek kesehatan anakku, kan?" ucap pria itu mengelus perut wanita itu yang sudah membesar. Wanita itupun melepas pelukan sang pria dan menghela nafas, "Iya. Sekarang cepat kau mandi!"

Sasuke pun tersenyum melihat omelan wanita yang tadi ada di mimpinya—yang kini... Menjadi isterinya. "Bisa kau berikan aku satu ciuman?"

"Sasuke-kun. Sas—KYAAA!"

_Dan sampai kapanpun, aku tetap mencintaimu..._

_...Sakura Uchiha._

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

**Sejelek apapun karya ini, hargailah dengan memberi sepatah kata di kotak review. See you. :D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
